


God bless     Mexico

by The_best_momfriend



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Dirty Talk, First Times, M/M, Oral, Please don't judge to hard I am a fragile being, Spring Break, Underage Drinking, Vince is very gay, mentions of drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 16:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14382276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_best_momfriend/pseuds/The_best_momfriend





	God bless     Mexico

His head was swimming with the influences of drugs and alcohol.

He coughed lightly before handing the blunt to one of his friends; he just really needed to get away from reality for a bit.  
He pushed himself up despite his lazy muscles protest, stumbling away from the blasting vaguer music and drunk teens grinding on each other. He opened the door to the pool; feeling his stomach doing flips, threatening to release the content of everything he had drank that night. 

He didn’t remember much after that but somehow he woke up next to some girl in someone’s room. 

He sat up feeling every fiber scream, he hissed in pain holding his head in his hands before looking around the room for his clothes.  
After searching for 20 minutes to find his clothes, keys and phone he walked out of the room and house to get in his car. 

He pulled open the door and plotted inside with a heavy sigh. 

He could use a shower and meds..

He turned reaching into the back to grab a half empty water bottle, throwing it in the passengers seat before opening the clove box and grabbing Advil. 

He slammed the box shut, groaning at the loud noise as he popped the pills into his mouth followed by water. 

His head throbbed as he drove home, he immediately got in the shower; letting warm water wash away the past nights events. 

After he felt clean enough he put on new boxers and flopped on his bed, letting the warm sheets consume him. 

He woke up sometime that afternoon due to Cecil poking his face. 

"Hey Vince?" 

He rolled over with a groan and looked at his brother noticing the suitcase and carry on. 

Fuck

He totally forgot he was taking Cecil to the air port to meet the Johnson's to go to Florida; he pushed himself forward grabbing his keys and slipping on his shoes. 

 

"You have your meds right"  
"Yes Vince"  
"And the extra money?"  
"Yep"  
"And your inhaler-" 

Cecil let out a sigh, "Vince I'm going to be fine, I've triple checked everything so don't worry" 

He squeezed the steering wheel, "I'm just making sure" he mumbled, pulling into the parting lot, seeing the Johnson waiting for them. 

"Hey Vince!"  
He smiled "hi Mr.Johnson" 

The older man shook his hand as Cecil got out his bag, placing a small piece of paper in his hand. 

"There's our numbers and the number of our hotel" 

Vince nodded and smiled politely, "thanks Mr.Johnson"  
He laughed, "Please call me hank Vince"  
He repeated his actions before wishing his goodbyes to his brother. 

 

Once he got home he threw a suitcase on his bed, shoving clothes and other items inside it; Carter had invited him to come with pike, sam and her to go over spring break. He figured it would be fun to get shitfaced and go to the beach, Cecil would be in Florida anyway; so he accepted. 

He met the three of them at the air port, pike was paying for everyone’s ticket because he wasn’t going to spend hours in a car. Vince hated the idea but accepted only to sleep the whole flight.  
When they got there Vince was surprised to find a beach house rented with 3 bed and bath only a couple feet from the beach. 

He was going to enjoy himself damn it, even if it killed him...which it felt like it may. 

Vince was never sure about his sexuality, he had slept with girls and boys and preferred boys but also thought girls were hot? He only really fucked chicks if he was hammered; it wasn’t till Mexico he realized he was gay. 

It was little things, well one little thing. 

Pike Wilkinson

He was a Blonde little twink that drove Vince mad, he could only imagine what it would be like to have pike under him just begging and pleading to cum. 

It wasn’t til the 3rd night that his fantasy became reality. Carter and sam were on the beach and Vince and pike were playing a drink game that became very sexual. 

It started with a kiss like it all ways does. 

Pike started to pull at Vince shirt impatiently  
“Off” he commanded and Vince complied, pulling away to take off his shirt. Pike inhaled when he saw Vince, running his hands up his abs and over his chest.  
“Fuck you are so hot” he groaned, lacing his fingers through Vince’s hair only to pull him down into another kiss. Vince let his hands travel up pikes shirt, messing with his hardened nipples; giving Vince the perfect opportunities to slip his tongue past pikes lips. 

The sound pike made sent shivers down his spine, causing the tightness in his jeans to grow. Pike shimmed out of his shirt allowing Vince to attack his skin, sucking and biting; leaving as many marks as possible. 

Pike bucked his hips up rubbing their erection together making both boys groan. 

“Vince, please-take me to your room” he whined. 

"Soon" he breathed against his ear, "I want you trembling first" 

Pike let out a soft moan buckling his hip up into Vince's; he smirked kissing down the boys torso, taking his time just to annoy the other till he unbuckled pikes pants, happy to see the wet spot of precum already soaking through his boxers. 

He laughed softly before inching down pikes underwear to reveal pikes dick. It was cute. Not small but average and aching to be touched.  
Vince swiped his thumb over the slit of pikes head, feeling the gasp escape his lungs as his back arched. Vince went to work lick the length of him slowly and harshly before swirling his tongue on the head; pike was fucking losing himself and could have come right then and there but willed himself not to, he couldn't get over how good Vince's mouth was and fuck the things he was doing with his tongue- 

Pikes hands were buried in the brunettes hair, pulling and guiding his bobs with the rolling of his hips. 

"Fuck-fuck! W-what ever you're doi-aaah..doing with your tongue oh god don't stop!" He cried almost to the peak of orgasm. 

Vince gave one long lick before stopping despite pikes cries of desperation. 

"Vince, please-please fuck me" he begged. 

Vince admitted he was proud for himself for doing this; he, Vince Allen did this. 

The two boys raced to Vince's room, whatever remaining clothes gone and discarded through the halls. 

Vince tore through his bag pick up a condom and lube, totally failing to notice pike getting on his knees ready to suck off Vince. 

"No condom, it'll feel better for both of us without it" 

Vince groaned as pike took him into his mouth, he had to hold on to the table to keep up. He took a fist full of blonde hair and thrusted forward feeling pike moan around him. 

He laugh to himself, "you like that don't you slut?" 

Pike shivered and nodded and Vince began to fuck his throat. Vince would have loved to cum in pike mouth and force him to swallow, he probably would have done it willingly like the little whore he was. 

"S-stop" Vince groaned and pike did as he was told, pulling away letting a sting of saliva and precum chase after his tongue; "on the bed, ass up" 

With shaking legs and Vince's help pike crawled on the bed, barring his head into the pillow as a pathetic attempt to quite himself. Vince popped open the tab and poured a generous amount of lube on, warming it up between his fingers.  
He used his thumb to massage pikes entrance; milking out whimpers and whine from the blonde. Finally pike got tired of the lack of touch and pushed himself back, making Vince's thumb break through the thick muscle. 

He got the jist, removing his thumb and adding his index finger followed soon but his middle; working pike open. He added a third absolutely adoring the moans draining from pike. 

"Fuck yourself" he commanded, stopping his movements abruptly. 

Pike began slamming his ass against Vince like his life depended on it, finally finding his spot and letting out a high pitched squeal; especially when Vince started rubbing his fingers right on it.  
He was starting to see star as he approached his edge, near seconds from release. 

Then it stopped. Vince removed his fingers. 

Pike gripped at the sheets letting out a frustrated scream, 

"No no no no!!" He cried

God he was so hard it hurt, "I was so close you ass!" 

Vince remained calm despite all his hormones demanding he wreak pike right now; and he would, just not right now. 

"Flip" he ordered 

Pike moved and flipped, moaning at the brief contact with the sheets. Vince pulled pike into his lap, rubbing his thumb against pikes trembling thighs. 

"Y-you are an asshole, you know that?!" He spat breathlessly. 

Vince smiled, moving some hair behind the blondes ear. 

"But I'm gonna make you cum so hard" he vowed

Pike squeezed his eyes shut and let out a whine as he shuddered. 

"You fucking better" he threatened while miraculously sounding like a needy child. 

Vince pressed light kisses to pikes bruised skin as he positioned himself and slid in easily.  
Despite the great amount of prep pike was still extremely tight. 

They found their rhythm and worked against each other, breathlessly mumbling dirty phases. 

"F-fuck vince! I'm g-gonna-"  
"Yea?" Vince moaned, stroking pike in time with his thrust. 

The blonde rocked against him desperately, grabbing Vince like he was a life line. 

Vince licked the shell of pikes ear "cum for me" he hissed. 

Vince's name was pulled from pikes lips over and over again as he came into Vince's hand, letting out a low moan as he felt vince come in him. 

The two sat there catching their breaths, stroking each other's skin

 

Pike laughs weakly, "holy fuck that was so much better than I could have imagined". Vince smiled against pikes abused neck, "glad you enjoyed it" 

"We've gotta do that again sometime" pike sighed, in a state of complete bliss and relaxation. 

"Totally.."


End file.
